


Testing Boundaries: Friends with Benefits

by CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Series: Testing Boundaries [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Caitlin needs a sample from Barry, she makes sure she gets it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Apparently I forgot to say this but I don't own anything but the ideas in my head. I'm just playing with these characters
> 
>  
> 
> I've never written SnowBarry before by this is the first of a series of smutty things. Please comment if you have ideas you'd like as I'll consider them.
> 
> P.S. as my name suggests Caitlin will indeed fuck Barry's tight ass so be ready for that ;)

If shock had a sound it would have reverberated throughout the small office within moments. In fact the young man was wishing that something would break the tension of silence between them. He paused before trying to find his voice again.

“I’m sorry what did you just say?” came the confused almost unbelieving voice of the newly christened fastest man alive.

“When was the last time you masturbated before the accident?” she stated simply as if it was a question that she asked all the time.

“Caitlin I can’t...I’m not comfortable with” he started to say trying to derail the conversation.

“Barry, I have been your doctor for nine months while you were in that coma. Believe me I have seen your erection before. It’s nothing to be ashamed about” she commented in a more than professional tone.

“How did you...wait let me guess the parasympathetic division of my nervous system?” he guessed knowing full well that it was a possibility.

“Exactly..I didn’t do anything ...you know that way in case you were wondering. I just noticed it under the covers” she blushed wondering just how Barry would take this. She grasped a sterile cup and walked towards him. She stood there and smiled softly. 

“I know this is all a bit much for one day? But I’m going to need you to leave a sample in this cup?” she suggested holding it maintaining her composure trying to not let her thoughts run wildly.

Barry sat there on the chair in the middle of the room not sure about what to say exactly. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought that she looked at him at least a little bit like that. He swallowed and decided to answer his doctor friend.

“No it’s not that..I just..I was pretty active in high school but since becoming a CSI not too much honestly? I didn’t really think about it since the accident. My life’s become so different now” he paused noticing she was nodding sympathetically while typing something into a computer from her desk. “Did you… did you really like how I looked?” he asked feeling a bit more at ease with what was going on.

Caitlin blushed, something he rarely ever saw her do. She looked down momentarily trying to avoid his gaze. Perhaps she shouldn’t have said anything earlier but it was too late now. He knew and they were going to have to move forward from this. 

“Yes, honestly I can say without a doubt it was one of the nicest ones I’ve ever seen. Through a sheet. Accidentally” she clarified, hoping that this whole encounter wouldn’t damage their friendship. “I can leave the room if you want me to? While you..you know” she gestured towards him.

Normally Barry would have said yes and asked for the utmost privacy, but something within emboldened him. He wasn’t sure where his love life was going at the moment and he was pretty sure that Caitlin would keep it confidential. “No actually I don’t mind if you watch?” he remarked causing her eyes to go wide as she stared at him.

“Oh...Good. I’d love to...from a technical standpoint, not that I want to seem rude” she started to ramble, attempting and failing to hide her more than scientific desires. Catching herself she cleared her throat before speaking again. “Do you need any sort of stimulation? Visual I mean?” she hoped that it didn’t sound as if she was planning on helping. Although if need be she would be lying if she said she hadn’t considered it.

“No, no I have everything I need” he paused before he started to stand and undo his pants. He quickly returned to the seat clad in only his boxers. He tried to relax as he adjusted the flap so he could easily pull himself out. Caitlin to her credit wasn’t ogling him but she kept a watchful eye.

Barry tried to relax, but it wasn’t everyday that he was in this situation. Still, he grasped a hold of his cock and leaned back into the chair. It started as easily enough as could be expected. Slowly at first but his emotions and hormones got the better of him soon. 

Within seconds Barry’s hands were almost a blur, stroking his cock not at full speed, but fast enough that before he knew it, he was starting to cum. He barely had time to grab the cup as he came, spilling more over the side than into it.

“Sorry I guess it’s been a while” he joked noticing that Caitlin stood up and started walking towards him. “I’m pretty sure that I can go again soon? But maybe I need to slow it down” he commented noticing that she hadn’t said anything.

“Yes...Barry what I’m about to say breaks a lot of ethical doctor patient confidentiality rules” she paused gathering her words and letting her eyes meet his first “but you look like you could use a hand?” she remarked, her eyes glued to his cock, throbbing its way back to life. 

“Honestly...I think we’re way past that? I’m not even sure what level of friendship this would be called..Friends with Benefits I guess?...but please. Yeah definitely” he assertively replied, rationalizing things in his head as he was sure that she was doing.

“Okay. Yes, exactly, still friends..just with benefits” she smiled softly wanting to take it easy. “I’m going to need you to take your boxers off however” she stood back allowing him the space to do just that.

As he sat back down here eyes were roaming his body, she noticed that all the running and training had definitely helped Barry’s physique in more ways that she’d expected. She tried to remain professional, but she had to admit that Barry had an especially nice dick. As she knelt down she grasped a pair of gloves, slipping them on skillfully. 

With a gentle but firm hand she began to stroke him. It had been a while for both of them, so they took it slow. Barry's hips thrusting as Caitlin explored his body, finding out just how sensitive he was. She rubbed the underside of the soft head, smirking as he bucked his hips inching forward. 

“ Cait” his voice hitched and breathy as he felt his orgasm build. “ Thank you for… Oh wow that's nice” he moaned, making sure to grasp the cup that she needed filled. 

“I have an idea that will expedite matters if you're open to it?” the suggestion hesitant but knowing full well that it was a proven fact to work. He nodded and trusted her with whatever she had in mind.

“Ok spread your legs arc your butt up a bit? Oh and you might want to brace yourself as this might be a bit cold at first” she offered with a smile, pouring some lubricant on her left gloved middle finger. 

“ What do you… Oh...ohhh… that's..fucccck” his words lost as Caitlin worked her finger in and out of Barry's well toned ass hole. She knew enough about the male prostate to manipulate it, but his enthusiasm was intoxicating. She picked up the pace, finger thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. 

“ Caitlin! Please, please I'm going to” he cried out, causing Caitlin to pull out as quick as possible remembering to be gentle and careful. 

Between the two of them they managed to get the cup filled and Barry quickly re-dressed wondering just how to move on. They started to clean up and Barry couldn't help but ask the question that was burning in his mind. 

“ So about all that?” he started to pantomime but stopped quickly. “How..Why”

“I needed the sample to help with some tests? But as for everything else, I rather liked it. If you enjoyed it as much as I did maybe we could talk about it over dinner or something?” she proposed, knowing that their life as friends was going to be far more interesting from now on. 

“Sounds like a great plan, but I warn you I'm working up quite the appetite” he joked, offering her a hand as they made their way out of her lab.


End file.
